Every Time We Touch
by deathlyhallows123
Summary: Cody and Bailey realize how they really feel about each other at a... Baseball Dance? Weird. Cailey! Sort of a Song Fic. About 5 chapters, and please read and review everybody. Summary Sucks, so give this story a shot. No politics! Read and review, ya'll
1. Chapter 1

Bailey threw her clothes into her bags. She would have time to fold and unpack when she got back on the ship. Her time at Kettlecorn had been purely boring and dry. It wasn't the same as the usually bustling environment of the SS Tipton. She longed to go back.

Bailey chuckled as she saw her picture of Moose. She had spent a lot of time with Moose back home, and not once because she wanted to. Moose had helped her family fix the tractor, but she really didn't want to be with him. Apparently Moose had read some book on how to pick up girls, and he hit Bailey with every corny pick up line in the book. It was quite funny, but it made Bailey feel uncomfortable. She was happy that another dance was coming up, and this time a regular dance. It would feature MLB teams, and everyone would wear their favorite team's hat and jersey.

Bailey thought of how she was almost converted to Red Sox Nation. For a year, Cody had tried to convert her to the Nation. He had tried every tactic in the book, except actually take her to Fenway Park. Wait, why was she thinking of Cody? They were broken up, and it was a mutual decision. They both decided they were better off without each other. But it still irked at her.

Every day since she got back to Kettlecorn, she went to bed thinking about Cody. She dreamt about her and Cody, taking some of the adventures they had planned. London had texted her some pictures about her and her adventures, including Cody's chess adventure. He did face a pretty girl, but Bailey was more concerned about Cody. He had gotten so handsome. He was so good looking in a polo shirt and long hair. But why was she thinking about Cody?

Bailey just shook her head. She needed everything in a bag so she could get to the airport and arrive at the SS Tipton. She couldn't wait to see all of her friends, but Cody was what stood out to her the most.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams,_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,_

_Without you it's hard to survive _

Bailey arrived at the airport in Lisbon. She was so psyched that she was finally back with all of her friends. And Cody. NOOOOOO! She had to stop thinking about him. She walked over to get her luggage. She was thinking about how much fun she would have in this fun city, when she felt someone gently touch her on her shoulder. Her heart started racing. It was like those cartoons, when the character was in mid air and suddenly noticed that he was going to fall. This touch also brought a lot of realization. She thought of all the memories with this person. From the concert to London, from Parrot Island to the Galapagos Islands, from Morocco to Paris.

_Every time we touch, I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss I think I can fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,_

_Need you by my side_

"Cody?"

Just feeling his presence made her relax. She peered into his deep eyes. This made her think of why she even dated her ex. She always had loved a good heart, and that was one of Cody's best qualities. She remembered all the stuff he did for the Kettlecorn Mulch Festival. It must have broken his heart when Moose came and beat Cody at everything. Cody didn't care too much about losing, but he cared about not being able to confess his feelings to her.

Then Bailey began to think about the 6 month plan in general. How badly he must have felt every time Bailey did something with someone else. He must have been so upset when his friends came over. He really wanted to win over her. Wait, why was she thinking about him?

_Every time we touch, I feel the static,_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow, I can't let you go,_

_I want you in my life_

Cody looked back at Bailey. In a very low voice he said, "Hello Bailey. How was Kettlecorn?"

Bailey looked back at her ex- boyfriend. "Cody, what are you doing here?"

"London said that she needed someone to go with the limo driver to pick you up. Since no one else volunteered, I decided to do it. Besides, we have a dance tonight and London is trying on outfits."

"Isn't this dance featured on Major League Baseball teams? Why doesn't she just put on the jersey of her favorite team."

"Come on Bailey, you know London. She wants to try on the best looking outfits. She is thinking about going with either the Tigers or the darned Yankees."

"That's London all right. So what did I miss?"

"Well, Zack's in love now."

"WHAT? ZACK IN LOVE? You have to be joking!"

"Nope, I'm dead serious. It's with this girl named Maya, who's from the Big Apple. He's trying to be her friend now, and then expand their relationship."

"Oh, like your six month plan!"

This obviously made Cody uncomfortable, so he changed the subject. Bailey was sorry she ever said this, as the pain on Cody's face was very obvious. He then reached past her to grab two of her bags. He motioned towards the door, and they began walking out.

While they were walking out, Bailey was in a daze. This was the first time they were separated from their friends since the break up. Bailey could see some pain in Cody's face. He really looked like a movie hero. Bailey was so dazed that she tripped on the curb. She felt herself falling until she landed in the arms of someone else.

Bailey looked up. She sawthat she had landed in the arms of Cody.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry_

Bailey immediately pulled herself and started to continue walking to the limo. Both Cody and Bailey were trying to put that awkward moment behind them, but both noticed the way they felt in each other's arms. This was what they wanted. This was what they had felt during their relationship.

_The good and the bad, we've been through them all,_

_You make me rise when I fall….._

Cody opened the door for Bailey as the two got into the limo. Cody was always the perfect gentleman.

The first couple of minutes of the car ride were filled with uncomfortable silence. Bailey decided to break the ice, asking, "So, what did I miss in the advanced classes? I hope I can make it up."

"You didn't miss much. We just went over basic Calc 5 equations in math, basic evolutionary simulators in science, just a 100 page research paper on your chosen Lame Duck President in History, and a 50 page essay detailing the prominence of baseball among Northerners and football among Southerners. Nothing you won't be able to do in a day."

Bailey stifled a laugh. Only Cody would believe in her so much. He thought she was even smarter than him. That was a lot of work for the common factor, but Bailey could wipe it out easily. She brushed by his hand once again, and her skin tingled.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

**A/N: So that was the first chapter of my second Suite Life Story. It wasn't great, but I got it off in a big of a rush. I am going away and won't be able to write for another week. So if you liked the Suite Life on the SS Tipton, this will be a good one! It is a bit of a SongFic, but not in the usual sense. Everyone, read and review. I want 10 reviews before I can update again. 10 reviews in a week isn't so hard is it? Please Read and Review! Oh and I am done with the chapter for the Suite Life on the SS Tipton but I will wait until I come back to post that up because I really really really want people to read this story. Contact me through my private messaging for any suggestions! I want to hear from you! Well that's it and so long!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Bailey's room)

Bailey unpacked her things. She snuck in here while London was in detention for trying to bribe Mr. Hockapenny to raise her grade. She chuckled. London could be so ignorant, yet such a kind person.

Bailey took out her scrapbook with all the things Cody and her had done over their time in Seven Seas High. Just looking at her ex's handsome face wanted to make her cry. He was so mature and handsome, not just a cute teen like when she first met him.

"Bailey!" London screamed. She ran and hugged her roommate/friend. "I actually kind of missed you! Shocking, right?"

Bailey laughed. Typical London. "Um, okay London. So I have to get cracking on my assignments. So, I need to head down to the ship library. You have the room to yourself.

Bailey got up to leave, but London blocked her way. "Sister, there is no way you are doing any work today. You just got back! Besides there's a dance today. We have to get ready for it."

Bailey sighed and cursed her stars. But London wouldn't let her leave, so she decided to sit down and prepare with London for the dance tonight.

(5:00 at One of a Kind)

"Bailey, I'm confused. Do all the MLB teams wear white after Labor Day? I need to find one that doesn't now!"

Bailey suppressed a laugh. Rooming with London could be so fun, despite her need for extra clothes.

"London, how about an away jersey? Or maybe an alternate jersey. Just choose London, because I don't have any time. I need to get my assignments done."

London then chose an alternate Red Sox Jersey. She tried it on, and she smiled. "This is perfect Bailey! I'll wear a pink Red Sox hat too! Now we have to see what hideous jersey you'll pick."

Bailey ignored the insult and got choosing. As a Kansan, there were no baseball teams for her to root for. The closest teams were the Kansas City Royals and the Colorado Rockies. Obviously, she couldn't cheer for a Missouri team, as the two states had a rivalry, and the Rockies just weren't right. When she had dated Cody, she thought she might be converted to Red Sox Nation, but now that they were broken up, that wasn't going to happen. But for London's sake, she tried on a home Red Sox Jersey.

"Bailey. I have to say you don't look ugly in this one. Although you are wearing white after Labor Day, I say you should wear this. Still, you aren't Will Iams."

Bailey just shook her head. "London thanks! But it's Williams, as in Ted Williams."

London shooed the last part away, and got started on another thing. "So Bailey, who would you want to take you to the dance tonight?"

Bailey knew who she wanted to go with. Cody. But since she was an idiot and broke up with him, she had no choice but to find someone else.

"Look Bailey, there are a lot of cute guys out there. How about Holden? Last time I checked he was available plus he liked you. You still may like you."

Bailey didn't like Holden anymore, but she did need somebody.

Suddenly, they heard the door open and close. London left for the counter, and Bailey went to meet the customer, one she did not like.

"Hi Reina," Bailey told Reina stiffly and bitterly. "What can I help you with?"

"Well Bailey, I need something pretty for my date to the dance. I need to impress my date. He's just plain gorgeous. He asked me out earlier."

London laughed out loud. No guy would ever ask Reina out on their own. But they would go out with her. She must have pressured the guy. "Don't you mean you pressured him into asking him out?"

Reina looked mad. "Maybe, but still, he is gorgeous. Bailey, you know him really well. Why don't you give me a suggestion on what to wear?"

Bailey was taken aback. She had no idea she knew Reina's date. But a dark thought lurked in her mind, and she prayed that it wasn't true. "I'm sorry, I have no idea who you're talking about. Can you enlighten me?" Bailey said sarcastically.

"Why, Cody, silly," Reina replied smugly.

Bailey left the store immediately. She was going to cry. She took her dance clothes with her, just in case. She couldn't believe Cody would do this to her. She thought he still had feelings for her. Now, she guessed she was wrong.

(In a storage closet)

Bailey was weeping. She couldn't get her mind of Cody. She still loved him, even if Cody had gotten with another guy.

Bailey checked her watch. It was 7 PM. The dance would start soon. She decided to go out and have a good time, even if it meant watching Reina flirt with Cody.

She opened and closed the door behind her, and began walking down to the newly built baseball deck. Suddenly, she was stopped by someone.

"Hey, Bailey, want to go to the dance with me?" Holden asked, taking her hand in his.

Bailey felt nothing when he touched her. When Cody had touched her, she felt inspired and brave. She really wanted Cody, but apparently he didn't want her. She replied, "Sure Holden."

(On the Baseball Deck)

Bailey, although she was now senior, was still amazed at the majesty of the SS Tipton. It had a Baseball Deck. Baseball Deck! It was so big and huge. The field would be the home of the dance. She walked onto the field through the spectator entrance, as the other entrances led to the clubhouse.

Holden was wearing an away Mets jersey. He didn't look bad, but he was zilch compared to Cody. Zilch.

"Okay Bailey, hang on for a second. I have to go talk to a couple of friends. You can go get some punch."

Bailey obliged, but she wasn't happy. Cody, if he was going with Bailey to an event, would always stay with her. She missed Cody.

While she got into the punch line she ran into London. "Bailey, did you hook up with anyone?"

"Yeah, Holden."

"That's just great! Hope you have fun."

London left, ending the short conversation. Bailey wished she could find the boy she was looking for, and she definitely wasn't talking about her date for the dance.

Bailey walked over around the second baseman's playing area when she noticed a blond head in Red Sox jersey laughing in center field. She ran over, hoping to talk to her boyfriend, as Reina wasn't with that group of boys.

"Cody!" Bailey exclaimed running over.

The blond head and his friends turned around.

"No, it's Zack. And in case you haven't forgotten about your other friends, this is Marcus, and that's Woody."

Zack's cold tone was weird. "What do you mean?"

"Bailey, we all know you told Holden that Cody was such a loser among your loser friends, and we know you two kissed for like 5 minutes before you got on the field. Why did you even go out with Holden? Cody loves you!"

Bailey was shocked. But still, why had Reina said she went out with Cody? "Well, weren't Reina and Cody going out? Reina came in to One of a Kind to find a suitable dress for the dance. Which I don't get as this is a baseball dance!"

Zack just shook his head. Bailey really was naïve. "Bailey, I can't believe you're so naïve. First you thought Cody was kissing London, and now you think he would actually go out with Reina! Reina was talking about the other Cody, Codilian Falidicaniouses. The rich British guy. She just said that to irritate you. And was Holden lying?"

"Of course Holden was lying. And besides, I don't even have any feelings for him. I need to go straighten this out. Zack, thanks for talking to me. Nice seeing you guys as well, Marcus and Woody. Have a good time."

With that, Bailey marched over to where Holden was.

"Holden, how dare you spread rumors like that, making me sound like a slut!"

Holden put his hands up as if to defend himself. "Bailey, come on. You know you want it, after all, I've never met a girl who didn't want to Holden to hold on to." He smirked and grabbed her hand.

Bailey punched him in the face, kicked his shin, and grabbed his two plates of steak and threw them as far as she could. She stormed away, tears streaked in her hair.

Over in left field, the two Squirrels in my Pants dudes were there, on vacation. Bailey's long throw ended with them getting the steaks on their plates.

"Dude, getting served just rocks. Plus that girl's got a better arm than Kenny Lofton and Johnny Damon!"

**A/N: That's the second chapter! Next will be the fluffy third and final chapter! Regarding my other story, I won't delete it, but rather change the new character's name to Fred Jones as I don't want to use a real person's name in my story. The story will go on with the same plot and characters, just one name change. Well, that's all, and read and review!**


End file.
